


There Was Love Before, and Love After (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Un petit texte de 100 mots de Quickyl sur le thème "après".
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	There Was Love Before, and Love After (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [There Was Love Before, and Love After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406272) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

Ce n’était pas différent après. C’était pareil. Rick a dit les mots et Daryl a dit les mots mais rien n’avait changé. Ils étaient amoureux depuis un moment maintenant. Ils l’avaient juste finalement dit avec leur voix. Rick l’avait dit avec des yeux débordants d’émotions à chaque fois qu’ils se posaient sur ceux de Daryl. Daryl le disait dans chaque douce et affectueuse caresse de ses mains sur le dos ou les bras de Rick. Tout le monde savait déjà qu’ils étaient amoureux. Ils ont juste rendu quelque chose qui était déjà là plus formel grâce à des mots. Ça ne changeait rien. L’amour avait toujours été là.


End file.
